


The Absence of Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alex Karev is an asshole, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, George is not Bambi, I repeat he is not Bambi, Multi, Violence, Zombies, alex is a bottom oof, alex is a nerd, alex is a weenie, arizona is scared as shit, callie is a bad bitch, cristina is about to beat ass, mark sloan hates everything, meredith is depressed, teddy beats ass, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fighting the end of the world is like changing your destiny. we are all going to die





	The Absence of Warmth

"Alex Karev where are you planning on going." Miranda Bailey was usually in a mood, she always was. It wasn't a surprise. Maybe Alex could lie his way out of this. "There is no way you are leaving. I get what happened to your patient, but that helped us find out whats going on. If you go out there youre even more likely to die anyways." Bailey warned the man. He sighed. "She turned." He said.

"I know." She murmured. "She was 4 months old you know. She almost infected everyone in the OR you know. She could've torn this place apart and I can't be here when this place turns upside down. I'm not going to kill anyone here. If I get out of here I can find a place to go that doesn't involve me killing innocent people." Alex said. Meredith walked in and gave Bailey a look meaning for her to go.

"Alex-" 

"No. I'm leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> hey bitch


End file.
